Almas Condenadas
by aomesita14
Summary: El sacrificio de ella fue por amor, ahora Inuyaha debe buscar la manera de recordarla, ya que su mente no recuerda el rostro de la mujer a la cual amo y a la cual el traiciono.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

"Las almas predestinadas a conocerse están conectadas por un hilo rojo del destino que no importa el tiempo ni el espacio siempre se encontraran"

Bailaban esa danza que cautivaba el alma, se escuchaba esa música que alejaba por un momento la decepción de un corazón, mientras danzaba su vista se pozo en su compañera de baile, en ella, mirándola, tan hermosa y el que era, un ser impuro, como pensó el que ella lo amaría, fue un tonto, tal vez debería de aceptar el amor de la otra, esa mujer que si lo amaba, dejo de danzar e inclino su cabeza hacia el frente y se fue, ella también se detuvo para verlo irse.

-Inuyasha-Susurro al viento mientras él se alejaba, una lagrima se deslizo por sus mejillas.

Ella bajo su mirada hacia el piso con tristeza, pero no lo siguió y salió al balcón, su vestido se deslizaba como espuma en el mar, y su pálida piel resplandecía con la luz de la luna.

\- ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? -pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

Esa voz profunda la sobresalto, pero no la hizo voltear a mirarlo.

-No hay alternativa, al final es mi deber. - suspiro para mirar a la luna y caminar alejándose de él.

La mirada de él fue tan profunda que si ella hubiese visto sus ojos habría observado en ellos todos sus sentimientos, pero no lo hizo.

Ella corrió hacia el bosque, sabia donde él se encontraba y con quien estaba, solo deseaba verlo una vez más antes de que su vida se acabase.

Y lo encontró besándola como si de fuera una tabla en medio de una tormenta donde el agua estuviera llegándole a la cabeza, con desesperación, lo miro por última vez, con el dolor de la traición, y su mundo se fue por la borda.

...


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

-Esto es un desastre príncipe Miroku y lo sabe, Naraku es un enemigo peligroso, el cual ni la reina Alía pudo derrotar.

El joven se revolvió el cabello.

-Mi hermana murió en sus manos, sabes bien lo que debo de hacer Myoga, pero aun no es tiempo de enfrentarme a él.

Miroku suspiro, hace demasiado tiempo que su pequeña hermana Alía había perecido en ese enfrentamiento con Naraku, ella como princesa y guardiana de la perla de Shikon era la futura reina, pero su reinado fue truncado por su muerte, él sabía que su hermana era buena y noble, recordaba esos aspectos de ella, pero su rostro, ninguno que la conoció, ni siquiera el hombre que la amaba lo recordaba, después de esa batalla nadie la recordaba.

El corazón del reino era ella y se perdió ahora le quedaba una lucha que solo no podría ganar.

-Príncipe Miroku está escuchando lo que estoy diciendo-exclamo Myoga molesto.

-Disculpa Myoga, estaba pensando en mi pequeña hermana, no pude evitarlo.

Myoga toco el hombro de Miroku tratándolo de reconfortar.

-Hijo sé que es difícil a pesar de los años, pero tienes que ser fuerte por tu reino.

-Necesito buscarlo- expreso de repente.

\- ¿A quién se refieres Miroku?-dijo Myoga no queriendo creer a quien se estaba refiriendo.

-A Inuyasha. – expreso llanamente.

-Es imposible sabe muy bien que el desapareció hace bastante tiempo, no se sabe nada de él.

-Yo si se dónde está, -suspiro- después de la muerte de mi hermana él se refugió en la isleta Ronken.

-El la traicionaba.

-No lo sé con certeza.

-se hará lo que usted quiera, pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos la isleta Rouken se halla cerca de los dominios de Naraku-formulo Myoga serio.

….

El sonido de agua lo relajaba, hacía que por un momento sus dolores se fueran, pero luego debía de regresar a la realidad, esa realidad que le decía que ella nunca volvería, que a pesar de querer olvidarla no podía y jamás lo haría, fue un error tratar de arrancar el corazón de un solo tajo, su alma se había ido con ella, y el era tan débil que la había traicionado, y su peor castigo no poder recordar su rostro ni su voz.

-Inuyasha-

Inuyasha volteo.

-Miroku, ¿Qué haces aquí? -inquirió levantándose del suelo donde observaba el agua moverse.

-Necesito tu ayuda-declaro mirándolo de frente.

\- ¿Mi ayuda? -pregunto intrigado.

-Necesito encontrar la perla de shikon-dijo simplemente.

Inuyasha rio mordazmente.

-Miroku es lo que la mayoría quiere y sin embargo la pregunta es por qué vienes aquí a cuestionar sobre eso.

-Tu pasabas mucho tiempo con mi hermana Alía.

El dolor de Inuyasha se incrementó, ese nombre por el que la llamaban era un simple mote de ella, no era su nombre y ni siquiera eso nadie recordaba ni su propio hermano.

Suspiro. -No recuerdo mucho en realidad, ella no hablaba de ello.

-Necesito encontrarla antes de que Naraku lo haga, sino todos estaremos perdidos.

-Asi es- sonó la voz de Myoga detrás de ellos -Sin embargo si no sabemos que tenemos que hacer, tendremos que visitar a Kaede.

-A esa charlatana, no creerás en eso, cierto Miroku.

-En estos momentos Inuyasha cualquier opción debe de ser examinada- empezó a caminar y se detuvo para voltear a ver al hombre parado sin moverse.

-¿Vas a venir?- cuestiono el príncipe.

No obteniendo respuesta de Inuyasha, regreso sobre sus pasos.

-Necesito toda la ayuda posible Inuyasha, siempre guardaste un juramento a mi hermana que si algo pasaba ayudarías a que el reino fuera seguro como antes, ella había cambiado la forma en como veíamos las cosas, ahora es un desastre.

Claro que lo recordaba, los hanyou eran vistos como escorias, luego ella había hecho lo posible por cambiar eso, y lo había logrado un poco pero hoy era de nuevo igual que antes.

Hizo lo que tenia que hacer, camino siguiendo a Miroku lentamente.

…..

Llegaron a la cabaña, el olor a humo e incienso llenaba sus fosas nasales, a Inuyasha le ocasionaba demasiado malestar, pero no lo dejo ver.

Se adentraron en el lugar con precaución, no sabían si la bruja era confiable, Miroku entro primero, seguido de Inuyasha y después Myoga.

Una ronca voz de mujer los recibió.

-Dos príncipes me visitan, el príncipe humano y el de los demonios.

Inuyasha se removió incomodo ante tal pronunciamiento.

Myoga se les adelanto y hizo una reverencia.

-Venerable Kaede, discúlpanos por interrumpirla, necesitamos su ayuda.

-tomen asiento-expreso la anciana mujer.

Inuyasha y Miroku se sentaron, al igual que Myoga.

-Díganme entonces que necesitan saber-expreso mirando a Miroku.

Miroku hablo inclinando un poco su cuerpo en señal de respeto.

-Usted sabe que mi hermana falleció hace muchos años, después de eso nos hemos enfrascado en una lucha que nos ha devastado como reino, Naraku está ganando demasiado poder y está detrás de mi porque piensa que yo tengo la valiosa perla que mi hermana custodiaba.

-Tu hermana era demasiado lista-expreso Kaede.

Inuyasha hablo- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Joven príncipe la princesa lanzo un poderoso hechizo que hizo olvidar su rostro y su nombre mismo, y no para protegerse ella, sino a la valiosa perla que custodiaba y seguirá custodiando.

Inuyasha se levantó alterado.

\- ¿Seguirá custodiando?, ¿Qué está queriendo decir?

La mujer lo miro incontables segundos-les hare una simple pregunta, ¿Ustedes miraron el cuerpo de la princesa alguna vez sin vida?

Miroku no podía creer lo que le estaban tratando de decir.

\- ¿Mi hermana…mi hermana está viva? -pregunto dudoso.

-Algo así-dijo Kaede.

\- ¡Como que algo así! - grito Inuyasha sumamente exaltado.

-Ese hechizo es muy fuerte, le envió a otro lugar, pero al lanzarlo nosotros olvidamos su rostro, pero ella a la vez olvido quien era, yo les puedo enviar donde esta ella, pero su tarea es encontrarla y descubrir quién es ella.

Inuyasha salió de la cabaña sin querer escuchar más, no podía creer que ella estuviera viva, ella era su mundo, solo vivía para tratar de recordarla y lo que más le dolía era no poderlo hacer.

Inuyasha suspiro mirando al cielo con anhelo-No sé cómo, pero si es verdad lo que esa mujer dijo, te encontrare lo prometo.

…


End file.
